Angels
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Cullen's have fallen apart without Bella. When they left Bella was pregnant. Now it is up too Bella to put the Cullen's back together. What will they do when they find out she is an Angel. After dying giving birth to her children
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Cullen's have fallen apart without Bella. When they left Bella was pregnant. Now it is up too Bella to put the Cullen's back together. What will they do when they find out she is an Angel. After dying giving birth to her children

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bella had found out she was pregnant soon after. Bella asked Sam Uley for help. She lived at La Push till her babies were born. Which was 3 weeks later. She was very weak by then and Bella knew she wouldn't live after the birth. Her father had been told by Sam about vampires and werewolves and was wife her throughout the following 3 weeks. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah had phased in those three weeks too.

Bella spent the three weeks trying to find the Cullen's but with no luck as she grow weaker she had too give up the search. The Pack worked out she needed blood so they had to hunt for her. She grow bigger quickly and her bones broke.

Bella felt it was time to have the baby. She had gone into labour exactly 4 weeks after Edward left. Leah was holding Bella's hand and Jacob the other. Leah and Jacob could tell Bella was getting weaker. Bella soon pushed the first baby out. It's cries echo the room. Sue and Emily cut the cord and hand him to Bella as she rested to it was time for the next baby.

Bella kisses her son's forehead he had brown hair and green eyes.

"Your name is Edward Jacob Masen-Cullen. EJ for short. After your father, my best friend, and both of your fathers families. I love you my son", Bella says gasping as another contraction hits

EJ was taken by Rachel to get cleaned as Bella pushed for the second time. One minute later Sue announced the birth of a baby girl. The baby was put into Bella's arms. The baby had bronze hair and brown eyes.

"Your name is Renesmee Carlie Masen-Cullen. Renesmee after your grandmothers and Carlie after your grandfathers. I love you my beautiful Renesmee", Bella says kissing her daughters head

Bella hands Renesmee over and starts pushing again. It took 5 minutes and a baby boy was delivered and handed to Bella to name him. He had bronze hair and green eyes.

"You will be Jemmett Samuel Masen-Cullen. Jemmett after your fathers brothers Jasper and Emmett and Samuel the one who saved me. I love you my little boy", Bella says kissing her sons forehead

Bella hands over Jemmett. Sue tells Bella to push as there was only two babies left according to the ultrasound.

"It's a girl", Sue says handing over the baby to Bella

This baby girl had brown hair and green eyes.

"Elizabeth Alirose Masen-Cullen. Elizabeth after your fathers mother. Alirose after your Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. I love you", Bella says kissing her baby girl gently

Emily takes Elizabeth to get washed as Bella pushes for the final time. As soon as the baby was out they knew she had died. The baby was blue. She had died. Bella lets out tears as she holds her dead child in her arms.

"Your name is Jemmalie Leah Masen-Cullen. Oh my baby", Bella says kissing her stillborn baby

Bella felt her life slipping away. Her heart was slowing and she knew the Pack could hear it.

"Please Bells. Please don't die", Jacob says tears flowing

"I haven't the strength to keep fighting. I love you all", Bella says with a sigh as she breathes her last

Bella floats up out of her body. Bella's body now had wings white with purple and gold strips in them. Her Grandmother Marie was there to explain.

"Bella my dear granddaughter. You are now a Guardian Angel for your children. The Pack will be able to see you that includes the imprints and vampires can also see you. Your father since he is now in the supernatural world will also see you. You protect they too you finish your unfinished business", Marie says before disappearing

Bella stands at the end of the room. All the Pack looked at her shocked.

"Bella?" Jacob asks

"Yes", Bella says

"How are you here?" Jacob asks

"I am a Guardian Angel"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1: Jasper

**Chapter 1: Jasper**

* * *

Bella watches her children with a soft smile. It had been two months since her death and she has kept a sharp eye on her children. She had explained to the Pack and her father how she was a Guardian Angel now. She didn't go into more detail no matter how much they asked.

Her funeral had come three days after her death. Everyone who didn't know about the supernatural thought she was gone. Only the Pack, Elders and her father knew she was still around. If they were honest they didn't want her to leave. Some of her children had got imprinted on. EJ was imprinted on by Leah. Renesmee was imprinted on by Jacob, and Elizabeth was imprinted on by Seth. Bella saw at her funeral Embry imprint on her friend Angela. As soon as that happened Angela saw Bella.

It took a lot to explain but Angela now knew the whole story.

Bella hadn't had the Pack look for the Cullen's. She knew they would be hard to find. And she couldn't look for the Cullen's herself. She didn't have permission to watch over the Cullen's from their individual guardians.

"How is it going Bells?" Jacob asks coming to stand next to her

"It is going well. Still worried", Bella admits

"You should really let us find the Cullen's", Jacob says

"I can't help unless with permission. Jake are you going to blame them for my death?" Bella asks her best friend

"I could. But I won't. They will be in enough pain when they learn about you", Jacob admits

Suddenly Bella sees a woman appear in the trees. Bella could tell she was a Guardian Angel.

"Can I help you?" Bella asks the Angel

"Bella?" Jacob asks confused

"Another Angel is here. Just give me a minute Jake", Bella says walking over to the woman

"I am Melanie. I am Jasper's guardian angel", Melanie says introducing herself

"Pleasure to meet you Melanie. What can I do for you?" Bella asks

"You need to speak to Jasper. The Cullen's have fallen apart. Jasper needs help. I can't help him. Please help him. He is doing really badly. I don't know what to do anymore", Melanie replies

"I will go then. Jake", Bella says turning to Jacob, "I am going to help Jasper. I will be back soon"

"Ok see you soon Bells", Jacob says

Bella disappears from La Push and users her bond to Jasper to find him. She appears in Thailand. Melanie leads her to an alley.

"He is down there. He is taking drugs", Melanie says softly

Bella walks down the alley making herself solid. She could do it for short periods of time. Bella sees a man hunched over.

"Jasper", Bella says softly

Jasper's head snaps up. He looks at her with wild eyes. You could clearly see he had taken drugs and they obviously had an effort on vampires.

"Jasper Hale hand me the bag", Bella says gently slowly approaching

Jasper snarls.

"Jasper it is me Bella. Come on come back to me", Bella says softly

Jasper looks at Bella a recognition was coming across his eyes.

"I can't I hurt you. You aren't really here", Jasper says

"I am really here Jasper. Hand me the bag", Bella says hand out

Jasper growls and shoves Bella into a wall. Bella wasn't hurt how could she? She was dead. Jasper growls and tries to take off. But Bella touches him and he falls into a sleep. Bella sighs and throws the bag of drugs away. She then touches Jasper and they disappear to the Cullen House in Forks. Putting him on his bed Bella sits on a chair waiting for him to awake.

Soon Jasper groans and starts to move. Bella watches making herself more solid.

"How did I get here?" Jasper asks looking around his eyes still a bit wide

"Let's just not question that", Bella says making him jump

"Bella?" Jasper asks

"Hello Jasper. It is good to see you", Bella says with a smile

"Where am I?" Jasper asks

"The Forks House", Bella states

"I was in Thailand", Jasper states, "Now I am here"

"Yes you are here. And those drugs are gone", Bella says firmly

"You hate me don't you?" Jasper asks Bella

Bella tilts her head, "Why would I hate you?"

"I nearly killed you on your birthday", Jasper states

"You felt the emotions of everyone. Their combined blood lust sent you over the top. So no Jasper I don't hate you and I never well", Bella says with a smile

"Thank you", Jasper says

"What happened with Alice?" Bella asks

"The pain of you not being in our family split us up. We are all miserable", Jasper admits

"Don't worry everything will get sorted. Do you trust me?" Bella asks

"I trust you Bella", Jasper says

"Good. Now go and hunt!" Bella orders

"Will you be here?" Jasper asks

"I will be down in La Push. Go to the border and the Pack will let you in", Bella replies

"They will kill me", Jasper says

"Trust me Jasper. They won't dear brother. There are some little ones I would like you to meet", Bella replies

"I will be less than an hour", Jasper says

"And change your clothes!" Bella calls as Jasper jumps out his window

Bella sighs it will take time for Jasper to fully heal. Bella concentrates on her children and appears back at La Push.

"Mummy", the kids exclaim

"Hello my loves", Bella says with a smile

"Everything go ok Bells?" Jacob asks

"Jasper is having a hard time. He will be at the border soon", Bella explains to the Pack

"I will go to the border and wait", Sam offers

"Thanks Sam", Bella says with a smile

An hour later Sam comes back with Jasper who was being nervous.

"Welcome Jasper", Billy says

"Sir", Jasper says nervously

"Hale", Charlie says with a nod

"Chief Swan", Jasper says

"Ok everyone let me tell Jasper about the children. Jasper I will make this quick. Edward and I got intimate on the day of my birthday. A month later these four were born", Bella says gesturing to the four children who were looking at Jasper curiously, "Kids this is your Uncle Jasper"

The four children smile and quickly go up to Jasper.

"I am EJ Uncle Jazz. It stands for Edward Jacob", EJ says

"I am Nessie", Nessie says

"Her full name is Renesmee Carlie", Bella states

"I am Jemmett Uncle Jazz", Jemmett says

"The J stands for Jasper and the rest is Emmett's name. His middle name is Samuel", Bella states

"After me?" Jasper asks

"Of course. Your one of my brothers", Bella says with a smile

"I am Lizzie Uncle Jazz", Lizzie says smiling shyly

"Full name is Elizabeth Alirose", Bella states

"Up Uncle Jazzy", Nessie says holding up her hands

"May I?" Jasper asks looking at Bella

"Of course. I have to take to the Pack for a bit. Why don't you take them with Seth to the beach?" Bella suggests

"Please Uncle Jazzy", the four kids beg

"Sure?" Jasper asks Bella nervously

"Positive. I know you won't harm them", Bella says

Jasper walks out with the children and Seth and Bella sighs and begums transparent again.

"When are you going to tell him?" Charlie asks his daughter

"Not now. He is still not back on his feet. You all won't tell him and the others if they come", Bella orders

"Fine Bells", the Pack says

"Perfect", Bella says happily

"So what happened to Jasper?" Sue asks

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2: Rosalie

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to the four people who lost their lives at Dream World on the Gold Coast of Australia. May you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rosalie**

* * *

 _1 Month Later…_

* * *

Bella smiles as Jasper plays with her children. The kids have taken to their Uncle Jazz wonderfully. They adored him. Jasper had been getting back to his old self. Well as close as he could be without Alice and his family.

Jasper still didn't know about her. He saw her but didn't realise she was just a ghost. The Pack had told Jasper she was working. They were good at hiding her death. Melanie, Jasper's Guardian Angel watched over Jasper with Bella. Melanie was really grateful for Bella helping Jasper.

Bella was in her Dad's house watching as he was looking at her room. Looking at the room sadly.

"You know you should clear it out Dad", Bella says gently appearing

Charlie jumps and turns to face the ghost of his only child his daughter.

"I can't Bells. It would be admitting you are never coming back", Charlie admits

Bella walks over to him looking at him sadly. She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy. You WILL have to face this. I can't come back to life. I wish I could but I can't", Bella says softly, "My time on earth is over"

"I know Bells. It is hard", Charlie says

"I think you should give my stuff to my children. They will need pieces of me", Bella comments

"I was thinking about that. But what about the Cullen's?" Charlie asks

"They don't know I am gone yet. To them I am alive", Bella replies

"You have to tell them Bells", Charlie says

Before Bella could say anything else two girls appear with two boys. They were transparent. All had blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Bella asks

"Bells?" Charlie asks not seeing the twin girls

"We have four visitors. Who are you both?" Bella asks

"I am Lily Hale and this is Azure Hale. We are Rosalie's sisters", Lily says

"I am Joseph Hale and this is Matthew Hale. We are Rosalie's brothers", Joseph says

"So Rosalie has four guardians?" Bella asks

"Yes she does. She needs help Bella please", Azure begs

"I will leave you too it Bells", Charlie says leaving the room

"What is wrong with Rosalie?" Bella asks

"She is depressed", Matthew says

"Isn't she with Emmett or Carlisle or Esme?" Bella asks

"No she is alone. We give you permission to go to her", Joseph says

"Where is she?" Bella asks

"Kenya", Lily replies

"Ok. Take me too her", Bella says holding out her hand

They disappear from the Swan house and appear close to a hut in the middle of the African plains.

"She is in the hut", Lily says

"Thanks", Bella says beginning to walk to the hut making herself solid

She walks into the hut and sees barely any possessions. But she sees Rosalie throwing what was in the hut around smashing it and crying. Bella sits on a chair to wait to Rosalie had calmed. But when it didn't look like it Bella gets up and puts her hand on Rose's shoulder

"It will be alright Rosalie. Trust me", Bella says softly startling Rose

"Bella? How did you get here?" Rose asks spinning around fast to face Bella

"That is not the question. Why are you here alone and not with Emmett?" Bella asks

"None of your business", Rose snaps

Bella rolls her eyes, "Rose I know that your family has fallen apart. But what is going on between you and Emmett?"

"You know nothing", Rose snaps turning around

"Is it something to do with the fact you all left Forks? That Emmett wanted to stay with me. Who wa…is a big liability?" Bella asks making Rosalie stop in her tracks

"How do you know that?" Rose asks shocked

Bella shrugs, "I just know Rosalie. That is not important. What is important is getting you and Emmett and the Cullen family complete again"

"How did you get here?" Rose asks

Bella shrugs, "Magic"

"Yeah right", Rose growls

"Look Rosalie. I am not here to fight. I am here to help. Like I have helped Jasper", Bella says

"Jasper is he ok?" Rose asks

"He is better now. He is back in Forks. He is getting better", Bella replies

"What happened?" Rose asks

"That is Jasper's story to tell. Now do you want to know what happened in Forks since you all left?" Bella asks

"Why would I want to know?" Rose asks

"Because I was left pregnant by Edward. I have only had the Pack in La Push for help. Look Rosalie I know you want children. And I know that is impossible for a vampire. I want you to be a Aunt to my children. Maybe even more than an Aunt", Bella explains

"It is impossible for you to get pregnant", Rose replies

"Human females can get pregnant by male vampires because the body needs to change in order to carry a baby. Female vampires bodies don't change. So Rosalie what do you say about coming back to Forks and being my babies Aunt?" Bella asks

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rose asks

"Your family Rosalie. Family sticks together. I consider all you Cullen's family. Always have and always will", Bella says

"What is the child's name?" Rose asks

"I had 4 babies Rose. Edward Jacob is first born. Renesmee Carlie is next named after Renee and Esme and Carlisle and Charlie. Next is Jemmett Samuel named after Jasper and Emmett. Then there is Elizabeth Alirose named after Edward's mother, Alice and you Rose. They are named after family", Bella says softly

"Where are you staying?" Rose asks

"The kids stay in La Push. They were imprinted on. They are safe in La Push", Bella says

"Why do they need to be safe?" Rose asks

"Victoria is after m…them. She wants to kill them to get revenge on Edward", Bella replies

"I will protect you all to my last breath", Rose vows

"That is good. Now get you stuff and you have a plane to catch", Bella says getting up

"Your coming with me?" Rose asks

"I have other things to do. You will be fine. Just go to the La Push border. Someone will meet you on the border. And Rosalie…", Bella says

"Yes?" Rosalie asks

"You will need to sort things out with Emmett. But that is for another time. Now get going. You are needed in Forks", Bella says smiling

Rose grabs her stuff and dashes out not bothering to ask why Bella wasn't coming with her. Bella sighs and becomes transparent again.

"Thank you Bella", the Hale siblings say

"Anytime", Bella vows

Bella disappears from Africa and appears in La Push. She tells the Pack that Rosalie was coming. Jasper looks at Bella shocked.

"How did you find Rose?" Jasper asks

"I have my ways Jasper. Rose will be here in 2 days", Bella replies

Sure enough two days later Rose arrived at the border to La Push and Seth shows her to the Black House. Where she hugs Jasper tightly. Bella could tell Rose would have been crying if it was possible. Bella watched as Rose was introduced to the children who all liked her immediately.

"Where is Bella?" Rose asks

"At Work. She has to work a lot to afford things", Jacob lies looking over Rose's shoulder at the ghost of Bella Swan

"Figures", Rose says

Jacob was going to say something when he sure Bella shake her head.

"It is just Rosalie. She cares deep down. Don't do anything", Bella says to Jacob

Jacob nods discreetly.

"Come on Auntie Rose I want to show you the tree house the Pack made us!" EJ says pulling Rose away to look at the tree house

Jasper goes with them and Bella is left with Jacob.

"Bella why are you being nice to her?" Jacob asks

"She had a difficult human life. I know her story Jake. And I know my children need a mother who is … well alive. Rose wants that more than anything she will protect them", Bella says

"How do you know she will protect them?" Jacob asks

"I just know Jake. Now go and find them", Bella says with a smile

"Fine Bells. I trust you", Jacob says jogging away

Bella looks over her shoulder and the light was only a bit brighter. Bella lets a tear fall. With each Cullen her time on Earth as a ghost was coming to an end. Soon she would be walking to the golden gates of Heaven…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3: Emmett

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE MAY EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD 2017!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Emmett**

* * *

Bella smiles as her children play in the snow. It was Christmas time. Jasper and Rosalie had taken to the children well. They adored them. Bella couldn't show herself much but the Pack were telling Rosalie and Jasper that Bella was working. They still had no clue she had died yet.

"Bella you have to tell them some time", Billy says looking out the window of the children playing

"When they all are together. Then maybe we can rest in peace", Bella says softly

"Do you think that you will ever be able to make peace with this?" Billy asks

"I honesty don't know. But I have to finish all my unfinished business to cross over", Bella replies

"What unfinished business?" Billy asks

Nobody had been able to figure out how much unfinished business Bella had left.

"We will always help Bella. Your like my own daughter", Billy says

"I know. But it is my business to finish. Now we have a visitor", Bella says looking at the woman who just appeared, "Who are you Guardian Spirit?"

"I am Ellie McCarty. I am Emmett Cullen's sister. He needs your help. He hides away in the Canadian forest. Please help him and Rosalie get back together", Ellie says

"I will do my best", Bella says, "I must leave Billy to find Emmett"

"Do what you must", Billy says with a small smile

Billy sighs as Bella disappears. Many hearts would break when Bella finally finished on these plains. Billy hoped they would see Bella a lot before she went into the light…

* * *

Bella found herself in a clearing Ellie pointed at her brother who was knocking down trees.

"EMMETT MATTHEW MCCARTY CULLEN stop this!" Bella says sternly

"Bella?" Emmett asks looking shocked that his little sister was here in the middle of the woods with him

"Yes it is me Isabella 'Bella' Swan. Now tell me Emmett what are you doing destroying this forest and not being with Rosalie", Bella asks

"How do you know about Rose?" Emmett asks

"I have already seen and spoken to Rosalie. She is broken without you Em. What started all this in the first place?" Bella asks even though she knew the answer

"We left Bells and everything fell apart. All of us", Emmett says with a sigh sitting next to Bella

"Why did you leave?" Bella asks

"We wanted to protect you. That is what Edward wanted. I never wanted to leave sis please, please forgive me", Emmett begs

"You are always and completely forgiven brother bear", Bella says smiling softy

Emmett picks Bella up and swings her around.

"Thank you", Emmett says quietly

"What happened with you and Rose?" Bella asks

"We had our differences. She didn't show emotion when we left you. We fought and she throw our wedding rings at me", Emmett says holding the two golden rings

"Emmett. Rose is heartbroken. You need to be with her. Both of you are true mates. She both said some things in anger you didn't mean. Get her back big brother. Show her you do love her", Bella says softly

"I don't know where she is", Emmett replies

"She is in La Push with my children and Jasper", Bella replies

"Your children?" Emmett asks

"Yes. They are Edward's they are half-vampire and half-human. Go to the bounty line and a wolf will meet you and take you too them", Bella reveals

"Are you really here or is it some kind of dream?" Emmett asks

Bella just smiles, "You can't dream"

Bella disappears in a flash back to La Push. Jacob greets her like he always does.

"So who is coming this time?" Jacob asks

"Emmett. He should be here within the next hour", Bella replies

"I will have Brady waiting at the border", Jacob says

"Thanks", Bella replies

Bella sees Emmett and Brady running towards Rosalie and the kids.

"Rosie!" Emmett calls

"Emmett", Rose says in relief and throws herself into his arms, "I am so sorry"

"I am the one that should be sorry. Forgive me?" Emmett asks

"Always. Please never leave again", Rose begs

"I promise", Emmett says hugging Rose tight

"Emmett", Jasper says

"Jazz I am sorry about the words I said to you", Emmett says

"It is all in the past now", Bella says making herself visible to all of them for a little time

"Bella is right", Jasper says

"So where are my nieces and nephews?" Emmett asks

Four children had just then appeared next to their mother.

"This is Edward Jacob Masen-Cullen, then Renesmee Carlie, then Jemmett Samuel, then lastly Elizabeth Alirose. Jemmett is named after you Emmett", Bella says, "Kids this is your Uncle Emmett. He is your Aunt Rose's husband"

The boy immediately started talking to Emmett they wanted prank ideas. The girls had snuck away and got some snow and throw it at their Uncle and Brothers. Soon a big snowball fight happens. Bella watched with a smile on her face. She notices Emmett and Rose walking off probably to make up with each over in a private setting.

Bella tucked her kids into bed that night. They had been tired out.

"Mummy when are you going to tell them?" Elizabeth asks

"Not time yet my sweet. Sweet dreams my angel", Bella says softly

"You're the Angel", Elizabeth says falling into a deep sleep

"I guess I am. Not much longer"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Who will be the next person Bella will face? Poll is up now:)**


	5. Chapter 4: Esme

**Chapter 4: Esme**

* * *

Bella watches as Emmett chases her children around the yard. He had begum quite attached to them. So had the other Cullen's who were here.

"Mummy come play", Elizabeth calls

Bella smiles, "Of course"

Elizabeth pulls out the building blocks.

"Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose come play with us", EJ asks

The three Cullen's and the children start to build a fort out of building blocks.

"Bella the elders want you to go to them", Seth calls

"Thanks. I will be right there", Bella replies

Bella excuses herself for a council members. She appears where Chief Black, Old Quil, Harry Clearwater were.

"Why have you called me?" Bella asks

"We just want to know how you are going with the Cullen's", Billy says

"I still have to get Carlisle, Esme and Alice and Edward. I am waiting for their guardian angel to contact me", Bella replies

"Do the Cullen's here suspect you are not alive?" Harry asks

"No they don't", Bella replies

She was thinking about which Cullen she would have to bring next when a boy appears in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Bella asks the ghost

"I am Matthew. I am Esme Platts son. My Mum needs your help she is alone in a house in Alaska. I will take you there", Matthew replies

"I will come", Bella says immediately, "Elders I will be back soon"

"Of course Bella. Who are you getting?" Old Quil asks

"Esme", Bella says simply

Matthew takes Bella's hand and they disappear from La Push. Bella finds herself outside a house that was surrounded by snow. Bella makes herself solid and goes to the door and knocks.

It was a minute later when the door opens to a shocked Esme.

"Hi Esme it is good to see you", Bella says smiling

"Bella?" Esme asks

"In the flesh", Bella says

'Not in flesh but in spirit', Bella thinks

Esme quickly pulls Bella into a hug and starts to sob. Bella wraps her arms around Esme and hugs her tightly.

"Esme every thing will be alright. Shush I am here. Lets get inside", Bella says gently

Moving Esme into the house and on the couch. Bella rocks Esme to she calms down.

"Thank you Bella", Esme says pulling out of Bella's arms

"Any time", Bella replies

"I am so sorry we left Bella. So so sorry. Please forgive me", Esme says

"You are always forgiven", Bella says hugging Esme again

"How did you get here?" Esme asks

"I have my ways", Bella answers, "I have to talk to you. Something has happen"

"What has happened?" Esme asks fearing the worst

"I found out I was pregnant. I have given birth to four half vampires", Bella informs Esme

"I am a Grandmother?" Esme asks hope shining in her eyes

"Would you like to meet them?" Bella asks smiling

"Of course", Esme asks

"I have already got Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They love being Aunts and Uncles", Bella revels

"My family is coming together", Esme says

"Well then go and pack and I will take us to La Push", Bella says

"But we are not allowed in La Push", Esme states

"That has been amened. Now go pack", Bella orders with a smile

Esme packs within minutes and they make their way to the airport. Bella struggles to keep from turning transparent. They finally arrive in Forks and Bella gives Esme directions to the Black house. Bella and Esme see the children running around with Emmett.

"Mum", Rose says hugging Esme

"I have missed you Rose", Esme says

"Hey Esme", Jasper says hugging Esme too

Emmett comes over and hugs Esme. Bella went to get the kids will Esme hugs Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Once Bella had gathered her children Esme and the other turn to them.

"Esme these are your Grandsons and Granddaughter's this is Edward Jacob he is firstborn. Renesmee Carlie she is second born. Renesmee is a combination of Renee and Esme", Bella says smiling

"Thank you so much Bella. I am honoured", Esme replies looking like she would cry if she could

"This is Jemmett Samuel, and Elizabeth Alirose. Kids this is your Grandma Esme", Bella says introduced them

"Nana", the kids call flying into Esme's arms

Bella smiles at the sight. She sees Leah taking a picture of them hugging. Bella smiles now her kids had a Grandmother…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 5: Carlisle

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to all the victims and families of the victims of the Manchester Bombing. Say a pray for them in the review to show your support**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Carlisle**

* * *

Bella was glad her children were bonding with their family. She knew they would be looked after. Even when Bella ascended to the heavens. She knew her time was coming. The light was getting stronger. She couldn't hold her herself here for long. She didn't want to leave her family but she knew spirits only stayed on earth for their unfinished business then they would ascend to the heavens.

Esme was doting on her grandchildren. They loved Esme. Esme was enjoying spoiling them. Bella says she was grateful. Bella told Esme how the wolves had imprinted and were now family since they imprinted. Esme took it all in her stride and welcomed the wolves into the family. That surprised the wolves they were now truly believe the wolves and Cullen's were going to be allies for life.

Bella was brushing Lizzie's hair. Lizzie liked spending time with her mother. That is when a woman appears she was a ghost for sure.

"How may I help you?" Bella asks

"I am Anne. My Dad needs you help. He is so upset that the family split apparate", Anne says

"Your Dad is Carlisle", Bella states

"Yes. How did you know?" Anne asks

"You look like him. Lizzie go and play with your siblings I am going to get your Grandpa", Bella says to her daughter

"Grandpa Charlie?" Lizzie asks

"No. Your fathers Dad. I will be back soon my darling daughter", Bella says kissing Lizzie's forehead

Lizzie runs off and Bella nods to Anne and they both disappear from La Push to New York.

"Where are we?" Bella asks Anne

"In New York. Carlisle is working at this hospital", Anne explains

"I will watch Carlisle and I will see how he is for myself", Bella says

Bella walks into the hospital she was quick to find Carlisle and she could see the heartbreak in his eyes as he looked at a picture of his family. Bella sees it was one with her in it. Bella makes herself solid outside Carlisle's office when nobody is looking. It was time to tell him where most of his family was.

Bella knocks politely on the door.

"Come in", Carlisle calls

Bella heard the pain in his voice. Bella opens the door and he wasn't even looking at her.

"Carlisle when was that picture taken?" Bella asks to get his attention

Carlisle's head snaps out to see the daughter he thought he would never see again.

"Bella", Carlisle breaths

"Hey Dad", Bella says smiling

After those words Carlisle runs to Bella at vampire speed and hugs her tightly.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry", Carlisle says with a sob

"You don't need to be sorry. It was fate. Let's sit", Bella says guiding him to the couch

"I do need to be sorry I should have stayed with you. Your just as much my daughter as Rosalie and Alice are. I love my children all the same", Carlisle says

"I know you love me Carlisle. And I love you too. All of you. Never doubt that. Even for a second. I DO NOT BLAME ANY OF YOU!" Bella says

"You should", Carlisle replies with a tortured look in his eyes, "I should have stuck up for you"

"Yes you should have. But it is in the past. I forgive you. Always. I completely forgive you. All of you including Edward", Bella says gently

Carlisle could see the forgiveness in her eyes.

"Our family has broken up Bella. You're the glue that held us together", Carlisle admits

"That's why I am here. I have been gathering our family. Most of them are waiting at La Push. I only haven't got Alice, Edward and you", Bella informs Carlisle

"How did you do that? How did you find them?" Carlisle asks

"That is a secret that I will not tell", Bella says

"How did you convince them to come back to Forks?" Carlisle asks

Bella smiles brightly, "I just had to mention my children and they all came running"

"You have had children? But we haven't been gone 9 months. Who are the babies father?" Carlisle asks

"Yes I have children. They are Edward's…", Bella starts

"Vampires can't have children", Carlisle states

"Female vampires can't because their bodies are frozen. As I wa…am human my body could change and carrying my four children", Bela explains

"What genders are they?" Carlisle asks

"2 boys and 2 girls", Bella answers

"Do they show any vampire traits?" Carlisle asks interested

"Yes they do. They grow fast, they can run fast, they have powers and their skin is hard", Bella answers

"Do they know about us?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. I told them that Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are their uncles and aunts. Esme they call Nana. And They will call you grandfather", Bella informs them happy to see a big smile on Carlisle's face

"What are their names?" Carlisle asks

"The first born was Edward Jacob Masen-Cullen. Named after my love Edward, and Edward's father who shares his name and Jacob my best friend who helped me through the pregnancy. We call him EJ for short. Nest is Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen. Renesmee is a combination of Renee and Esme, Carlie is a combination of Charlie and Carlisle. We call her Nessie. Next is Jemmett Samuel Masen-Cullen. Jemmett is a combination of Jasper and Emmett and Samuel is for Sam Uley who saved my life. And lastly Elizabeth Alirose. Elizabeth after Edward's mother and Alirose is a combination of Alice and Rose", Bella says explaining all her children but her stillborn daughter Jemmalie she didn't want to upset Carlisle

"I am honoured and I am sure the whole family is", Carlisle says, "Are they healthy?"

"Perfectly healthy", Bella assures Carlisle

"What do they eat?" Carlisle asks wanting as much information as he could get

"They have a cup of blood a day and they eat human food. They are a good mix of both humans and vampires", Bella says answering Carlisle's question

"Do you still live with Charlie?" Carlisle asks

"No. We live in La Push. The wolves are protecting my children", Bella replies

"We would they need protection?" Carlisle asks

"Victoria and Laurent are after the children", Bella replies

"And you of course", Carlisle says

"Of course", Bella lies

"Why do the wolves let you all live on their land? They don't like vampires", Carlisle asks

"They have changed. The wolves imprinted on three of my four children", Bella answers

"Imprinted?" Carlisle asks

"That means their soulmates. Nessie was imprinted on by my best friend Jacob Black. EJ was imprinted on by Leah Clearwater another good friend of mine. And Lizzie was imprinted on by Seth Clearwater who is Leah's sister. The pack will never harm them or any of your since your now family. By the way Charlie knows about vampires and werewolves", Bella explains

"He would be in danger knowing", Carlisle states

"He needed to know. He adores his grandchildren. But I haven't told Renee", Bella says, "Now would you like to come back to Forks?"

"I will definably come back but it will take me a few days to sort everything out. Your welcome to the guess room at my house", Carlisle offers

"No I will be going back. When you get to Forks go to the border line between your territory and La Push. One wolf will be waiting", Bella explains quickly

She couldn't keep her solid form much longer.

"Your going now?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. I have a flight back", Bella lies

"Can you tell Esme and the others I will be there in two days", Carlisle asks

"I will. I must go. See you in two days. By the way I am proud to call you my second Dad", Bella says

"Really?" Carlisle asks shocked

"Of course. Love you Dad", Bella says kissing Carlisle's cheek

Carlisle hugs Bella tightly before Bella walks out of the door. Carlisle thought there was something off about Bella. But he couldn't pin point the problem. He hoped whatever was wrong wasn't bad…

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

* * *

Bella had told the Cullen's Carlisle would be arriving soon. Esme was so happy her mate was coming back. The kids were looking forward to meeting their grandpa. Soon a howl come from the border line. Within minutes of the howl Carlisle walks through the trees with Embry at his side.

"Carlisle!" Esme shouts and flinging herself into her mates arms

"Oh Esme", Carlisle says hugging her tight, "I have missed you so much"

"I have too. We have Grandchildren!" Esme says pulling away

"I can't wait to meet them. Where is Bella?" Carlisle asks after he had greeted his children

"She said she was working again. All she does is work", Rose says with a scowl

"I am sure she wants to be with them", Emmett says

"Her first thought should be her children", Rose growls

"Rose stop", Jasper says

"Fine. But it is true Bella is never here", Rose says

"Carlisle do you want to meet your grandchildren?" Bella says just appearing with four children by her side

"Of course", Carlisle says immediately

"Kids this is your Grandpa Carlisle", Bella says

The kids squeal and hug their grandpa. Chatting to him excitedly

That is when Billy wheels himself out of his home.

"Doctor Cullen can I have a word with you?" Billy asks

"Of course. What can I do for you Chief Black?" Carlisle asks

"We would like to rework the treaty between us. Would you like to amend it? Myself and the council are willing to change the treaty if you are", Billy informs the Cullen's who all looked shocked

"So we will be negotiating?" Jasper asks  
"Yes. It is time for a new treaty", Billy says

"Then when do we start?" Emmett asks

"As soon as the rest of your family gets here", Billy replies

"Very well", Carlisle says, "Thank you"

"Poppy come and play with us", the kids says

"Where did Bella go?" Emmett asks

"Don't know", Esme replies

"Please can we play", the kids ask

"Sure", Carlisle says with a smile

Bella smiles watching them play. Now all she had was to get Alice and Edward. Both would be very emotional to talk too. And she didn't know how to start in telling them she was dead. How was she going to tell them that?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Alice

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Alice**

* * *

 _Four days before Christmas_

* * *

Bella smiles at the kids they were excited to decorate. But Bella knew that she should get Edward and Alice. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were having such a good time decorating the Black house. They were going to do the Cullen house soon.

Nobody could see her. But the Cullen's she had gotten so far were getting more suspicious about why she hadn't been around that much. The Pack were doing a good job of hiding her death from them. So had Charlie who had a harder time. But he did it to not cause the Cullen's grief and to make his daughter happy.

Bella decided she needed to find Alice. There was only one way to find her. It was to call her guardian angel.

"Cynthia", Bella whispers into the cold air

"Bella. My sister talks about you", Cynthia says appearing

"I need to bring your sister here. Where is she?" Bella asks

"Vancouver", Cynthia says

"Shopping?" Bella asks

"No. Just sitting in her hotel room starring out into nothing", Cynthia replies

"Can you please take me there?" Bella asks

"Of course", Cynthia says

"I will just tell someone I am leaving", Bella says

Bella notices Seth outside the Black house.

"Seth I am going to get Alice. Then I will get Edward I will be back for Christmas", Bella says

"Alright. When will you tell them?" Seth asks

"Now is not the time. This is Christmas a time for happiness and giving. I am giving them happiness", Bella replies as she always does

Bella takes Cynthia's hand and they disappear into a room in Vancouver. Alice was just sitting there looking at pictures of her family. Bella goes outside the hotel room and makes herself solid and knocks. No one comes to answer.

"Alice it is me Bella. I know you are in there", Bella says knocking again

The door flies open and Alice flings herself gently into Bella's arms.

"Oh Alice. Everything will be ok", Bella says softly, "Let's go inside and talk"

Bella gently tugs Alice to the bed. Alice looked miserable.

"Alice everything will be ok", Bella says

"I can't see a thing", Alice says

"Trust me Alice all your family are fine. They are all together just waiting for you and Edward", Bella says gently

"Even my Jasper?" Alice asks

"Even your Jasper. He has been in a bad place Alice. Actually your whole family has. I have been bring you all together. I want you all there for Christmas in three days", Bella says

"Bella why can't I see you?" Alice asks

"My secret. When you all left Alice you all left more then me behind", Bella says

"What do you mean?" Alice asks puzzled

"You all left me pregnant", Bella says gently

"That is not possible", Alice says

"Trust me Alice my children are Edward's. They can't wait to meet you. Their Auntie Alice. I have told them so much about you. They will love you", Bella says with a smile

"They?" Alice asks

"I have two sons and two girls", Bella says grinning as Alice's face lights up

"Oh! I have to go shopping! I have to get changed. I can't believe I have been in these clothes for more than a day!" Alice exclaims zooming to get her clothes changed

Bella laughs, "That is the Alice I remember. You must get going"

"Your not coming?" Alice asks

"I have to get Edward", Bella says simply, "Can you tell me where he is?"  
"Brazil is the last time I saw him", Alice says, "You won't find him alone Bella"

"I will trust me. Now you will find your family and the wolf pack in La Push. At the Black house. Get your phone to know exactly where they are. I didn't tell them I was finding you", Bella says

"I got so much to do!" Alice says

Bella laughs again, "Yes you do. You must decorate the Cullen house. I will meet you there on Christmas"

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice asks as they walk out of the hotel

"I am. Don't worry", Bella says with a smile

"I don't know", Alice says worried about leaving Bella on her own

"This time you will have to trust me. You owe me that much", Bella says gently

"Ok. What are the kids names before I leave?" Alice asks

"The first one is Edward Jacob Masen-Cullen he has brown hair and green eyes. Next is Renesmee Carlie who's first name is the combination of Renee and Esme and the middle name a combination of Charlie and Carlisle. She has Bronze hair and brown eyes. Jemmett Samuel is next his name is a combination of Jasper and Emmett he has bronze hair and green eyes and lastly Elizabeth Alirose, Alirose is combination of Alice and Rose. She has brown hair and green eyes", Bella says

"Thank you so much Bella", Alice says hugging Bella tightly

"I would have always named them after all of you. Now go. You have to meet them and have to get the Cullen house up to standard", Bella says with a laugh

"Bella do you forgive me for leaving without a note and a message?" Alice asks

"I forgive you Alice. Always", Bella says

"I will see you when?" Alice asks

"Christmas Eve. I swear. Don't go overboard Alice", Bella says

"Not going to happen", Alice calls as she drives away much happier

Bella laughs but quietens quickly noticing the white light had gotten brighter. Bella shakes her head she was not ready yet. Bella turns to see Elizabeth Masen. It was time to talk to Edward…

* * *

 _Forks: Cullen House_

* * *

 _Hours later_

* * *

"Nanna, Poppy can we decorate your house?" Lizzie asks

"Of course", Esme says smiling

"It will be great to decorate this house", Carlisle says smiling at the four children

"Who will be coming for Christmas?" Rose asks

"We will invite the Pack and the imprints, Chief Swan, and the Elders", Carlisle says

"We will need food then", Esme says, "I will make a shopping list"

"What about Alice and Edward?" Rose asks putting the boxes of decorations down

"I can't get a hold of them", Carlisle says

"Is Santa going to come?" Lizzie asks innocently

Carlisle smiles, "Of course he will come. You all have been very good"

Emmett and Jasper come in with a huge Christmas tree. The kids eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Someone is coming up the drive way", Jacob says hearing the car turn off

Jasper stills he feels a pull. He knew who was coming up that drive way. He rushes outside as Alice jumps out and runs into his arms.

"I have missed you so much", Alice cries

"Oh how I have missed you Darlin'. You have now idea how much", Jasper says hugging Alice tightly

The others were all out to greet Alice with hugs. She was introduced to her nephews and nieces. They looked so much like Edward and Bella. There was no doubting what Bella said to Alice.

"How did you know?" Emmett asks

"Bella came", Alice says after she had hugged everyone

"Where is Momma now?" Jemmett asks

"She went to find your Daddy", Alice says

"Daddy will be here for Christmas?" Nessie asks

"Yes", Alice says with a smile

"That is what we asked Santa for. Our Daddy", EJ informs them

"I am sure he will be here. Now lets decorate this house. I think we should go all out for Santa, your Momma and Daddy don't you?" Alice asks the kids

The four children grin and nod they wanted to deck the Cullen house out. The Pack watched on. Wondering how Bella was going to pull this Christmas off…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
